


Ryyz Makes a Deal

by HarmonyCafe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Alien Sex, Dominance, F/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyCafe/pseuds/HarmonyCafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryyz is captured by BLADE, but makes a deal with Cross - he'll trade secrets about the human forces for sexual favours. She agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is about Cross dominating Ryyz. She starts out reluctant and unwilling in some areas, but eventually grows to be completely obedient and sex-crazed.
> 
> It takes place shortly after Chapter 10 of Xenoblade Chronicles X (the defeat of Zu Pharg), but in this story Ryyz survives Zu Pharg's demise.
> 
> The only characters involved for the most part are Ryyz and 'Cross' (the main player character), who is intentionally kept undeveloped and is written in a way so the reader may project themselves into the story in his place. The player character is written in second-person ("You pick up a gun", not "Cross picks up a gun").
> 
> As the characters are from this game have very complex designs that are hard to fully explain, here are some image references for Ryyz - http://i.imgur.com/YwW5nPL.jpg  
> As for Cross, just envision yourself as them.
> 
> Adult content begins at Chapter 1, the prologue is just there for setup and can be skipped if you just want to get to the dirty stuff.
> 
> Chapter 1 is relatively light stuff - just foreplay, really. Things get a bit juicer from Chapter 2 onwards.
> 
> The following is a table of contents (updated with each new chapter) that lists the dirty stuff you can expect to read in each chapter (useful for if you're looking for something specific):
> 
> Chapter 1 - Prologue, Nothing Sexual.  
> Chapter 2 - Foreplay (Chest).  
> Chapter 3 - Brief Foreplay (Ass), Blowjob.
> 
> Also note that I haven't proofread through entirely, just kinda skimmed. Hopefully it'll still be pretty solid.
> 
> Enjoy!

The door to the BLADE Barracks swings open. Elma walks inside, followed shortly by a very irritated looking Lin, and you - dragging a struggling Ryyz by her neck inside.

"You primitive little worms! Let go of me!" Ryyz screeches, struggling to break your grip on her. Her arms are tied tightly behind her, but her legs are free and kicking constantly.

Lin digs her fingernails into her palm as Ryyz's words ring in her ears. "Can someone PLEASE shut her up? She's driving me insane!"

Elma walks to the sofa by the kitchen, where Cornel Vandham is sitting with a coffee. "Cornel Vandham, sir. We've captured a Ganglion who we think might be able to supply us with some much needed intel."

The cornel grunts beneath his breath as he watches Ryyz kick the sofa opposite him. "Well done, Elma. Are, uhh.... Are you sure she'll be much help?"

Elma crosses her arms. "She seems to hold a high position in the Ganglion forces. She's bound to know something we don't."

Ryyz screeches again, kicking wildly at everything around her. "If you wretched little worms think for one second that I'd EVER help scum like you, you're wrong!"

Lin plugs her ears and starts humming loudly to herself, in an attempt to block Ryyz's voice out. Elma sighs briefly. "It may be a while until we can get her to cooperate, however."

"I will ANNIHILATE you. I will ANNIHILATE you ALL!"

Vandham grimaces. "Yeesh. Hurry up and throw her in a cell. One as far down as you possibly can - I don't want to hear her through the floor."

Elma turns back to face you. "Lock her up securely. We'll figure out what to do with her later."

You begin to drag her again, as she barks insults toward your species at you. You throw her into the lift and hit the button for Cell 67, the lowest cell you have. Upon arriving you throw her in and press your foot firmly against her back, keeping her pinned to the ground. You undo the cuffs around her wrists and leave the cell, shutting the door behind you.

As you step back into the lift, Ryyz runs up to front of the cell, gripping two bars hard. "I WILL get out of here. And when I do, I'm exterminating every last one of you blasted worms!"

You press for the ground floor. The elevator doors shut softly and you begin ascending. Ryyz's screeching gradually gets further and further away.


	2. Striking a Deal

Elma sighs deeply. "Alright. So if we can find three L-002 Power Cables, we should be able to repair the west gate. Lin, Tatsu - you come with me." She turns to face you. "I want you to sit this one out. Go down to Cell 67 and see if you can get Ryyz to talk. Be careful and make sure she doesn't get out."

> **> [Approve] ** _Tell Elma she can count on you!_
> 
> **[Roll Eyes]** _Tell Elma to give you something better to do._

You give Elma a thumbs up and she heads over to the Barracks door. "We might be a while. If the power cables aren't good enough, we'll need to find a lot more parts to make the repair. If anything happens with Ryyz, calls us on our comm devices immediately."

Lin gives you a small wave. "Good luck with motor mouth. If your ears hurt afterwards, I can make you some nice earmuffs out of a certain Nopon..."

Tatsu nervously reacts to Lin's comment, as the door behind them shuts. You enter the elevator and head down to the bottom floor.

As the elevator approaches Cell 67, things seem oddly quiet. You worry for a second that Ryyz might have escaped, but when the doors open you find her sitting in her cell, with her back turned to the bars.

You enter the room quietly and stand before the bars. She slowly and silently turns her head to look back at you. "Oh. You again. Get lost." She turns her head back to the wall, and sits in silence.

> **[Confront Ryyz]** _Tell Ryyz you need to get information out of her._
> 
> **> [Admire Ryyz] ** _Take a nice look at Ryyz's body._

You stand silently and run your eyes over Ryyz's body, particularly her round ass pressed against the cell floor.

Ryyz turns back to look at you again. "Are you still here? I SAID GET LOST."

You tell Ryyz you came for information, and that you aren't going to leave until she talks. She hurriedly gets up from the floor, and presses herself against the cell bars. "You think I'm going to tell you anything? You can FORGET IT."

She's breathing heavily, her slender stomach moving back and forth softly, and her chest raising and lowering with each breath. You can't help but stare down at her barely-covered  rack.

A look of confusion enters her face as you fail to respond, and your eyes aren't even on her's. "Hello? What the hell are you looking at? I'm not telling you ANYTHING."

> **> [Propose a Deal]** Tell Ryyz you can work something out, just between the two of you.
> 
> **[Leave the Cell]** Return to the ground floor. It's obvious Ryyz isn't going to talk.

Ryyz laughs at you, right in your face. "A deal? Didn't you hear me? I'm not telling you ANYTHING, you worthless worm! And besides, there's NOTHING you could offer me that I'd want."

You respond by offering Ryyz information on the humans - their technology, their weaknesses.

"HA! What, in return for Ganglion information? Fat chance."

You shake your head and tell her you aren't after Ganglion information, and that you really couldn't care less. Her breathing slows. "You're lying."

You stand in silence in front of her as she stares at you. "Then what? What is it you want?"

You unlock the cell door as she stands in place, watching you. You enter her cell and close the door behind you. You walk up to her, standing just inches from her face. She looks incredibly confused.

You place a hand against her chest, at the bare skin showing between her strange uniform. She takes a step back. "What are you doing?"

You softly run your hand down her chest, feeling her skin beneath your fingertips. You take a nice look at her large breasts, only barely covered by her revealing uniform. "Stop that, let go of me!"

She bats your hand off of her, looking angry. You ask her if she wants to know how to shut down human Skells while they're mid-flight. The look of anger on her face vanishes. "H-How?"

You press your hand back against her skin, and she bats you off again. "Tell me!"

You stay quiet, looking right at her. She looks confused again, standing in silence looking right at you. After a brief pause, she picks your hand up with her's and presses it against her skin, turning her face away. "Tell me."

You tell her Skells are weak to water, and that being splashed by a enough water shorts-out the flight module, causing the Skell to collapse and get sent hurtling towards the ground. You're lying to her, but she doesn't know that.

She smiles as you tell her. "Typical. Humans are such pathetic mechanics!" You cup her breast in your hand and start to squeeze it gently. "More. Tell me more!"

You stay quiet, slowly squeezing at her soft chest. She looks irritated. "Didn't you hear me? I said tell me MORE!"

You remain silent. She hesitates, before slowly looking down at your hand groping her chest. You rub your thumb gently on the edge of her uniform, where it covers her. She takes a moment to think. "You... You want me to take my uniform off?"

You take your hand off of her. She hesitates. "A-And then you'll tell me more?"

You nod in reply. She reaches behind her and presses something on her lower back. Her uniform begins to come undone, and slip off.

You're amazed to find out just what is uniform and what's a part of her: The golden dress, the shoulder pads, and the bolts awkwardly jutting out of various parts of her are all part of her uniform, while the small black dots on her skin, the strange tattoo-like markings over her left breast, and the arm which is black are all part of her body.

She drops her uniform to the floor beside her, her bare grey skin looking delicate and vulnerable before you. She looks smaller and more fragile, like a virgin who had just taken her shirt off for the first time. Her breasts are completed by two small, puffy grey nipples, a shade darker than her skin.

She stammers a bit, somewhat uncomfortable and feeling vulnerable. "W-Well?" You bite your lip as you look over her bare chest. You can feel yourself getting hard. "I've done my part, now TELL ME."

You remain quiet. She lets out an angry groan. "Yes, you can touch me! Just do it already." With that, you press both your hands against her chest, cupping one breast in each. She shudders a little, as if your hands are colder than she had expected.

"God, you humans are pleased by such ridiculous things. Now tell me more."

You tell her that human ranged weapons fire beams that cannot pass through wooden objects, and that wooden armour or wooden shields would render them useless.

She lets out an insane laugh as you pinch her nipples between your fingers, and says something about the stupidity of humans.

Suddenly, your comms device begins to ring. You pull it out, and find Elma on the other end.

"Looks like the repairs have finished. We'll meet you back in the barracks. How are things your end?"

You tell her you're done interrogating for the day, and that you'll meet her back at ground floor. You hang up your comms device and begin heading to the cell door.

Ryyz looks concerned, and approaches you as you unlock the door. "H-Hey, wait, I need more information!"

You look down at her chest, admiring how round they are.

> **> [Tell Her You'll Be Back] ** _Agree to pick up where you left off tomorrow._
> 
> **[Say Nothing]** _Leave without saying anything._

You assure Ryyz that you'll be back again tomorrow, and that you'll have much more information to share with her. She grins.

You step into the elevator as she watches you from behind the cells. You press for the ground floor, and remind her as the doors close to put her uniform back on.


	3. Mutually Beneficial

The lift descends as you make your way to Cell 67. Elma, Lin and Tatsu were out again - this time recovering a piece of the White Whale that had been found in Sylvalum. You were once again tasked with interrogating Ryyz. The others would not be back for a long while.

As the elevator doors open, you find Ryyz already at the bars, facing toward you, hard hands gripping them. She must have heard the lift coming down.

"You're back. Got any information for me?"

You unlock the cell door and walk inside, shutting it behind you. A mad grin lies on Ryyz's face as you approach her. "Tell me about the city. I want to know how to CRUSH it!"

You stand quietly before her. She breathes heavily, noticing you haven't replied. She hesitates for a second, but then reaches behind her and undoes her uniform again. She throws it beside her, grabs both your hands, and places them firmly on her chest.

You begin squeezing them again, and she grins. When you still don't reply, the grin falls off her face. "What gives? Tell me about the city!"

She begins to get irritated. "I said tell me about the city!" You ignore her again, gently rubbing her puffy nipples with your thumbs.

She groans loudly. "Just tell me, you stupid little worm! What do you want??"

You slowly move a hand down and place the tip of your finger under her pants, and start tugging at it slowly. She pauses for a second, confused, before realizing what you mean.

"No. I'm not taking them off."

You pause, your finger still holding her pants but no longer pulling at them. She looks mad. "I said no, I'm not doing it. You already have my chest to play with."

You remove your finger from her pants and turn to the door, she gasps scaredly. "N-No, don't go!"

You turn around and face her again, staring blankly at her face. "My chest is enough, I'm not removing the rest of my uniform!"

> **> [Ask Her for Ganglion Info]** Tell her she can share info if she doesn't want to undress.
> 
> **[Leave the Cell]** Give up on trying to get her to undress and leave.

You tell her she can offer information on the Ganglion in exchange for information on the humans, or she can continue to undress. She grits her teeth. "I am not going to tell you about the Ganglion. No chance."

You tell her it's talk or strip. She stays silent.

You turn your back again and begin to unlock the cell door, when she finally gives in. "FINE."

She begins to remove the rest of her uniform, while avoiding eye contact with a furious look on her face. The rest of her uniform falls to the floor, and she kicks it over by her golden dress. She stands before you now in only a small piece of clothing - similar to a pair of black panties. “There. Are you happy now?"

> **[Happy]** _ Give her some (fake) information in exchange for her stripping. _
> 
> **> [Not Happy] ** _ Withhold information until she's fully naked. _

You stare at her panties, unamused.

"What??" She blurts out, irritated. You remain silent.

"Isn't that enough??" She says quietly. You silently walk up to her and place your hands on her hips.

She looks and feels a lot smaller than you now, without her fancy uniform on. She seems to jump a little as your hands plant onto her hips.

You slowly turn her around so she's facing the cell wall. She's visibly nervous. You push her upper back gently, and she leans forward, placing her hands against the wall. "W-What are you doing..."

You reach beside her hips and grab her panties, and pull them down slowly. She gulps uneasily. Her panties fall down her legs and onto the floor, and her bare grey ass stands in front of you.

You begin to worry about her wanting to call off your deal, so you ask her if she's noticed the strange blue crystals around the NLA.

Her eyes light up, and her uneasiness disappears instantly. "The crystals? Yes, I've noticed them. Why?"

You tell her they absorb energy from the sun and use it to power the city, and that destroying them would leave the human race with no power.

She begins laughing, first softly and then in a loud cackle. "This race of disgusting little worms won't know what hit them!"

As she gloats to herself, you take some time to explore. You drop to your knees and gently spread apart her cheeks. You were worried that her anatomy may be incompatible with yours, but you're relieved to find a pair of thin grey lips between her legs, glistening slightly.

You press your thumbs close to them, and spread them apart - she seems surprisingly tight, and likely hasn't had sex before. You feel your pants tighten around your cock as you look.

"And then I'll burn each building to ashes! HAHAHAHAHA!" she breathes hard as she recovers from her intense plan. She turns her head over her shoulder. "H-Hey, what are you doing there?"

You ignore her and stand up again. You plant your hands on her shoulders and turn her around to face you.

"More, tell me more! Right this instant!" she excitedly demands. You press your finger to her lips to shush her, and she squints her eyes at you.

You ask her if she'd like to know about the Lifehold. She grins from ear to ear. "YES. Tell me, right now!"

You command her to get to her knees, and she happily does so, placing her about eye-level with your belt buckle. "Tell me everything you know about the Lifehold!"

You begin to unzip your pants, and admire the naked xeno grinning at your crotch. You pull your cock out from your zipper, holding it inches away from her face.

Her grin immediately transforms to a look of complete shock. You command her to grab it, but she just shakes her head from side to side.

You remind her that you're going to tell her about the Lifehold, and after a brief pause she places her hand around the shaft of your cock, her large golden fingernails jutting out from her grip.

She's visibly nervous, but her hand feels amazing around your cock. Such a delicate touch, for someone who acts so tough.

You command her to open her mouth, but she shakes her head again. You stare at her. She shakes again.

> **> [Tease Her] ** _ Give her a small amount of info to entice her into being obedient. _
> 
> **[Hold Her Nose]** _ Hold her nose until she opens her mouth to breathe. _

You tell Ryyz that the Lifehold has more defence than anything else humans have ever created, but that it has one fatal flaw.

Ryyz still doesn't budge. Her grip tightens a little, but she doesn't open her mouth, and continues to stare off blankly.

You let out a sigh and tell her that you give up, and that the deal is off. She speaks very quietly, the quietest you have heard her yet. "No...."

You pause briefly and look at her. She slowly opens her mouth, and then brings her eyes to look at your's.

You grab her head hard with your hand, making her jump a little and her eyes widen. You slowly start pulling her head towards your cock, until you can feel her warm breath against it. You keep pulling her, until your cockhead slips between her golden lips and into her mouth.

Her soft, wet lips wrap around your cockhead and her orange eyes look right up at your's. It's clear she doesn't know what she's doing.

You tell her to move her tongue around, and you start to feel her doing so. You let out a small moan.

You tell her to move her head back and forth, Her lips slip up and down your cockhead as her tongue works the tip. You start moaning under your breath. It doesn't take long until she notices, and realizes that she's in control.

Her cheeks rise, as if to grin, and her grip on your cock tightens immensely. She shuts her eyes and starts to move her head back and forth faster, tilting her head from side to side as she does. She went from being a nervous virgin to an experienced slut in a split second.

Your cock throbs in her mouth and you struggle to keep it together. She begins stroking your shaft up and down with her hand and she sucks on the head, and she grips your thigh hard with her other hand.

You moan hard and start forcing her head deeper. She struggles a bit, flicking her eyes right up at your's and squinting them slightly, making it clear that she insists on being in control.

You can't hold it in anymore, and begin blowing your load in her mouth, tilting your head back and moaning hard from the pleasure. As the first burst of cum enters her mouth her eyes widen and her hand stops stroking. Her eyes flick down to look at your cock as you unload in her mouth, and her cheeks expand as her mouth fills. She suddenly takes her mouth off of your cock, as more cum shoots out and lands on her chest.

After a little while, your orgasm fades out and you stop cumming. You pant heavily, and look down at her. She has cum over her chin and covering her boobs, and her cheeks are still puffed out.

You being to talk about the lifehold between breaths, bit she cuts you off before you say much. 

"MMMM."

You look at her, confused.

"MMMMMM."

With her eyes wide, she tilts her head back slightly and slowly opens her mouth, which is still filled with your cum. She looks up at you nervously.

You tell her to swallow it, but she shakes her head. After a little pause, she shuts her eyes hard and swallows everything in her mouth, before panting hard.

"What was that?? You didn't say that was going to happen!" She looks mad at you.

You begin to wonder if Ganglion even have oral sex. Or sex at all, for that matter.

"It's on my chest, and on my face!" She says as she hurriedly wipes it off of her.

You laugh a little, before getting back to the information about the Lifehold. But before you get a chance to say anything, your comm device goes off.

It's Elma again. "We're back in five minutes. Be ready to leave, because we've got a new mission."

You hang up again and zip up your pants, heading for the door.

"W-Wait, what about the Lifehold??" Ryyz calls out to you. You turn to look at her - completely nude, kneeling on the floor with your cum on her face. You laugh again.

You tell her you'll fill her in tomorrow, and you shut the door behind her, stepping into the elevator. She looks at you from behind the bars. "W-Well you better!"

The elevator ascends, and Ryyz begins to pick up her uniform from off the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 is coming soon, we're not done yet!


End file.
